Le Premier Cadeau
by Dragonna
Summary: Décembre 1066, Arthur pense que personne ne se soucie de lui, et il va vite s'averer que ce n'est pas tout à fait exact. Il pensait n'être qu'un territoire gagné. Il pensait que Francis préférait son petit frère Lovino. Il va vite voir qu'il se trompait.


**Disclaimer**: APH n'est pas à moi

**Personnages**: ... Francis (France) et Arthur (Angleterre).

**Genre**: Général/Angst/historique/Friendship

**Rating**: Pour tous.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Premier véritable Cadeau<strong>_

* * *

><p>Arthur souffla un petit nuage blanchâtre dans l'air glacé de ce début de mois de décembre 1066. On était à quelques jours du 25 décembre et le sol était déjà durci par le gel. Le petit pays regarda ses pieds meurtris par le manque de chaussures. Il se mordit la lèvres, frottant ses membres glacés. Que ferait-il quand il neigerait? Il allait littéralement geler...et en plus son manteau noir devenait trop petit, et ce depuis bien avant la conquête d'il y a à peine deux mois, il commençait même à se déchirer un peu. Que ferait-il quand il deviendrait inutilisable, il se pouvait pas passer l'hivers avec juste sa tunique quand même.<p>

_Avait-il grandi? Ou alors l'avait-il abîmé en jouant dans les bois avec les fées? Ou...ou étaient-ce toutes ces luttes récement livrées?_  
><em>Comment allait-il faire? Ses maigres économies avaient été volés par son frère la veille. Ils étaient débarassé de Danemark mais pas d'Ecosse.<em>  
><em>Et puis même s'il les avait encore, comment pourrait-il aller s'en acheter un nouveau? Alors qu'il n'avait que l'apparence d'un enfant de 4 ou 5 ans? Qui vendrait un vêtement à un gamin si jeune? <em>

Les commerçants lui poseraient des questions, des questions dangereuses. Dangereuses mais également pertinentes. Et ça lui faisait peur. Parce qu'il ne saurait pas quoi répondre.

_Pourquoi était-il tout seul? _

_Où était ses parents? _

_Et s'il était orphelin, comment se débrouillait-il seul dans les bois? _

Et la pire de toutes si quelqu'un le connaissait déjà, celle qui le faisait trembler à l'idée de l'entendre "_Pourquoi n'avait-il pas vieilli depuis toutes ces années_?"

Tout un tas de questions auxquelles il n'avait pas de réponses réelles ou auxquelles il ne pouvait pas donner les vraies réponses: il était tout seul parce que personne ne voulait de lui, parce que ses frères le détestaient. Il n'avait plus de parents: Britannia devait avoir rejoint Rome et Gaule Celtique, et Germania...il n'en avait rien à faire de ce père dont il ne conservait aucun souvenir.

_Comment se débrouillait-il dans les bois tout seul?_ Avec les fées et sa licorne oui...mais ça, pouvait-il le dire? Et comment justifierait-il qu'il ne vieillissait pas normalement? Qu'en 20 ans, il avait toujours l'air d'avoir 4 ou 5 ans physiquement? _Un enfant comme ça est généralement étiqueté comme un sorcier, un être non humain et techniquement il ne l'était pas, il était un pays, mais comment dire ça? __Qui le croirait à part les rois, des personnes hautes placées...les paysans, les abbés vivant loin de la capitale (car ceux de Londres savaient bien entendu)...qui croiraient ça?_

Il eut les larmes aux yeux mais les essuya rageusement, non il ne pouvait faire ça avant d'avoir grandis, c'était trop risqué._ Mais en attendant qu'allait-il faire? Il lui faudrait bien de nouveaux habits quand il grandirait non? _Il lui faudrait peut-être un siècle pour grandir un peu, combien de temps avant qu'il ait l'air d'avoir 10 ou 12 ans ?Surement un long moment...à moins que son nouveau roi ne fasse un miracle. Il pouvait retourner auprès de ce nouveau roi, celui-ci prendrait surement soin de lui n'est-ce pas? Mais il ne le connaissait pas, pas aussi bien que Francis qui venait déjà avant la conqûete (à sa grande joie mais ça il ne l'admettrait jamais, même à lui-même). _Pouvait-il avoir confiance en lui?_ Le souvenir des scandinaves et de ce qu'il avait enduré avec eux l'avait marqué de façon durable et il avait trop de mal à faire confiance à de nouveaux venus.

Et il ne voulait pas réclamer, il ne voulait pas qu'on ait pitié de lui, non il ne voulait pas...

Un petit reniflement lui échappa. Il avait peur et il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il ne savait pas comment les normands allaient le traiter.

_Parce que les normands, c'était des descendants de scandinaves pour certains non? __Et les scandinaves lui avaient fait du mal..._

_Mais Francis lui avait été si gentil. Revenant même après les coups de pieds et les morsures. Il l'avait soigné, câliné, nourrit et lui parlait si doucement. _

_Qui avant lui le français lui avait ébouriffé tendrement les cheveux? Qui l'avait pris dans ses bras ou lui avait raconté des histoires, chanté des berceuses (et en celtique en plus)?_

_Qui s'était déjà soucié de son état? _

_Personne...personne depuis très longtemps._Il ne s'en souvenait pas, ou alors c'était tellement vague, il était tellement jeune quand Britannia était partie, lui laissant sa terre. Écosse et Pays de Galles avaient pris soin de lui mais..._l'avait rapidement laissé tombé, agacés par ce gamin ombrageux et ingrat qui avait pris la place de leur mère. _Il avait pleuré, les avaient appelé pendant des jours sans comprendre pourquoi ses grands frères partaient et l'abandonnaient. Mais ils n'étaient pas revenus, sauf pour le harceler, se moquer de lui, lui lancer des flèches et des pierres. Il avait ensuite subit les agressions des vikings et maintenant ça. Il se demandait souvent si le destin le haïssait...ou pourquoi il avait si peu de chance. Pourquoi il ne pouvait pas avoir un peu la paix, juste le temps de grandir un peu?

_Ce n'était pas juste..._  
><em>...Vraiment pas.<em>

Une voix parvint alors à ses oreilles: «Arthur! Enfin te voilà»  
>Il sursauta et se retourna, rouge au niveau des joues mais étrangement heureux. Empêchant un grand sourire d'illuminer son visage il cracha: «..Idiot! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?» Après tout ça faisait UN MOIS qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, l'autre avait intêret à avoir une bonne explication.<br>- «Je suis venus te voir!» Il s'accroupit et passa les mains sur les joues glacées du petit garçon. «Je ne t'ai pas trop manqué pendant mon absence? Je suis désolé, mon roi m'a retenu!» L'enfant semblait boudeur, signe qu'il était contrarié, mais France n'y prit pas garde, habitué à ce caractère qu'il trouvait adorable.  
>- «Idiot! Je ne me sentais pas du tout seul! Alors tu peux repartir maintenant et m'oublier!» De toute façon, Francis préférait surement Lovino (Italie du Sud et Sicile s'il avait bien compris) qui était son petit frère. Il se sentait jaloux de l'italien, lui n'avait pas de frères attentionnés. Juste des brutes ou, dans le cas de Pays de Galles, quelqu'un qui 1) lui faisait la tête, 2) le détestait certainement. Ses yeux le piquèrent quand il réalisa qu'il n'était pas l'unique conquête normande et qu'il allait devoir partager la serule personne se souciant de lui avec quelqu'un qui aurait peut-être droit à la préférance du français.<br>- «Ho? Tu pleures, comme c'est mignon! Ne t'en fais pas Grand Frère France va rester longtemps avec toi!  
>- JE NE PLEURE PAS!» Il éternua et souffla dans ses mains, réprimant ses tremblements. Il était gelé.<br>Le sourire de plus vieux s'évanouit tandis qu'il ajustait le petit vêtement, l'air soucieux: «Ton manteau est dans un bien piètre état! Tu vas avoir froid!  
>- Mêles-toi de tes affaires!<br>- Viens!» Francis lui prit la main et l'entraina gentiment vers un village voisin, le petit garçon regardant timidement autour de lui, regardant son peuple avec curiosité, il n'avait pas l'occasion d'aller souvent dans les villages après tout. Son ami s'approcha d'une personne en parlant lentement en français et en demandant quelque chose. Il n'était pas beaucoup plus vieux que sa jeune conquête, il avait l'air d'avoir 7 ou 8 ans mais un enfant de cet âge peut être envoyé par ses parents pour faire des achats, sans compter que Francis avait des vêtements de prix, donc raison de plus pour faire comme si tout était normal pour le commerçant et Arthur pouvait alors passer pour le petit frère qui accomapagnait son aîné.  
>Le marchand hocha la tête et revint peu de temps après avec de longs morceaux de tissus de plusieurs couleurs et de matières diverses également.<br>Arthur rougit de gêne quand Francis paya ce qui allait sans doute être pour lui. «Tu n'es pas obligé de...  
>- Chut mon petit lapin! Fais-moi confiance!» Il lui tendit sa main libre et cette fois le petit la pris sans hésitation pour la première fois depuis Hastings.<p>

_Après tout, pourquoi pas?_  
><em>Personne n'avait jamais fait ça pour lui avant!<em>

* * *

><p>Quelques jours plus tard, Arthur ouvrit les yeux dans une chambre décorée encore simplement. Il avait finalement accepté de venir dormir au château et d'y avoir une chambre. Il n'avait plus froid la nuit mais continuait à se réfugier dans les bois la journée, prérférant jouer avec ses amis magiques quand Francis ne s'occupait pas de lui. Les gens qui savaient qui il était laissaient faire, sachant que la petite nation était entre les mains de son aîné pour le moment et que rien ne pressait, qu'il pouvait rester encore des décennies sous cette apparence là.<br>Arthur avait accepté un bain la veille et avait émerveillé par l'eau chaude, depuis combien de temps n'y avait-il pas eu le droit, se contentant de l'eau glacé de la rivière? C'était agréable en été et au printemps, parfois à l'automne quand il était doux mais insupportable l'hiver, surtout qu'elle gelait à cette période et il n'aimait pas se sentir sale. Il avait honte parfois de ne pouvoir se laver parce qu'il était trop sauvage pour s'approcher de ses dirigeants pendant un long moment.  
>Francis lui avait même un peu coupé les cheveux pour lui refaire sa coupe correctement, disant que ses pointes étaient en mauvais état. Il n'avait pas protesté et s'était laissé faire.<br>_Et il avait si bien dormis, il avait eu chaud..._  
>Ouvrant les yeux il se redressa d'un coup en constatant qu'il était seul dans la chambre. «France?» demanda-t-il d'une petite voix timide. Il n'était quand même pas parti hein? Pas sans lui dire aurevoir.<br>La porte s'ouvrit et le concerné entra en souriant «Bonjour Arthur...et Joyeux Noël!  
>- Heu...Jo...Joyeux Noël!» Il ne savait pas de quoi l'autre parlait, convertit lui-même depuis trop peu de temps et n'ayant jamais participé aux offices...sauf de très loin.<p>

_Mais il avait le temps, Francis avait promis de tout lui apprendre, de l'aider à devenir fort, un pays puissant qui n'aurait besoin de personne pour le protéger! _  
><em>Il lui avait promit! Alors peut-être qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance?<em>

Doucement Francis lui enleva le vêtement de nuit qu'il lui avait enfilé la veille et lui mis une petit tunique blanche avec une ceinture sombre autour de la taille. Puis il sortit trois manteaux l'un était noir et était la copie exacte, quoique un peu plus grande de son ancien, et l'autre une version largement plus grande et verte. «Comment ça tu en as déjà une plus grande! Au cas où tu grandirait vite et d'un coup, ça peut arriver!» Il montra le dernier, de couleur noire «Et celui-là est plus léger et moins chaud, pour le printemps ou l'été.  
>- Tu les a fait toi-même?» s'émerveilla presque le plus jeune, caressant le tissu doux et chaud de ses deux manteaux.<br>- «Bien entendu, rien n'est assez bien pour toi Ange!»  
>Arthur devint rouge comme une pivoine en enfouit son visage dans son nouveau vêtement. Il allait surement en avoir beaucoup d'autres maintenant qu'il avait accepté de venir vivre au château mais il n'empêche qu'il allait mettre ces cadeaux autant que possible, car c'était son premier vrai cadeau depuis...depuis...<br>_Non c'était son premier tout court, d'aussi loin qu'il se souvenait. Peut-être que, finalement, quelqu'un se souciait de lui, pour de vrai? _Et il n'arriva pas à expliquer le bonheur que lui conféra cette unique réalisation.  
>Baissant la tête pour ne pas que son...ami...voit son sourire il chuchota, doucement et sincièrement: «Merci Francis!»<p>

_**Fin**_

* * *

><p>Vous pariez combien que les manteaux sont toujours là, bien planqués quelque part dans la pièce où Arthur garde ses souvenirs?<p> 


End file.
